indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Эффект Даннинга — Крюгера
Эффе́кт Да́ннинга — Крю́гера — метакогнитивное искажение, которое заключается в том, что люди, имеющие низкий уровень квалификации, делают ошибочные выводы, принимают неудачные решения и при этом не способны осознавать свои ошибки в силу низкого уровня своей квалификации . Это приводит к возникновению у них завышенных представлений о собственных способностях, в то время как действительно высококвалифицированные люди, наоборот, склонны занижать оценку своих способностей и страдать недостаточной уверенностью в своих силах, считая других более компетентными. Таким образом, менее компетентные люди в целом имеют более высокое мнение о собственных способностях, чем это свойственно людям компетентным, которые к тому же склонны предполагать, что окружающие оценивают их способности так же низко, как и они сами. Гипотеза и экспериментальная проверка Гипотеза о существовании подобного феномена была выдвинута в 1999 году Джастином Крюгером и Дэвидом Даннингом, которые при этом ссылались на высказывания: * Чарльза Дарвина — «Невежество чаще рождает уверенность, нежели знание» и * Бертрана Рассела — «Одно из неприятных свойств нашего времени состоит в том, что те, кто испытывает уверенность, глупы, а те, кто обладает хоть каким-то воображением и пониманием, исполнены сомнений и нерешительности». Для проверки выдвинутой гипотезы Крюгер и Даннинг провели серию экспериментов с участием студентов — слушателей курсов по психологии в Корнелльском университете. При этом они исходили из результатов исследований своих предшественников, которые продемонстрировали, что некомпетентность во многом проистекает из незнания основ той или иной деятельности, будь то понимание прочитанного, управление автомобилем, игра в шахматы, игра в теннис и т. п. Ими была выдвинута гипотеза, что для людей с низкой квалификацией в любом виде деятельности характерно следующее: # Они склонны переоценивать собственные умения; # Они неспособны адекватно оценивать действительно высокий уровень умений у других; # Они неспособны осознавать всю глубину своей некомпетентности; # После обучения у них появляется способность осознать уровень своей прежней некомпетентности, даже если их истинная компетентность после обучения практически не меняется. Результаты экспериментов, подтвердивших выдвинутую гипотезу, были опубликованы в в декабре 1999 года. За это исследование авторам статьи была присуждена Шнобелевская премия по психологии за 2000 год . Результаты других подобных исследований были представлены в 2003 и 2008 , , , , |заглавие = Why the Unskilled Are Unaware: Further Explorations of (Absent) Self-Insight Among the Incompetent |издание = Organizational behavior and human decision processes |год = 2008 |выпуск = 1 |том = 105 |страницы = 98-121 |issn = |doi = 10.1016/j.obhdp.2007.05.002 |pmid = 19568317 |ссылка = http://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pmc/articles/PMC2702783/ |ref = }} годах. Исторические предпосылки Хотя сам принцип был сформулирован в 1999 году, авторы отмечают схожие наблюдения у философов и учёных: * Лао-Цзы («Знающий не говорит, говорящий не знает»), * Конфуция («Истинное знание — в том, чтобы знать пределы своего невежества»), * Сократа («Я знаю, что ничего не знаю»), а также в вышеприведённых высказываниях Бертрана Рассела и Чарльза Дарвина. В Библии есть высказывание апостола Павла: * «Тот, кто думает, что он что-то знает, на самом деле ещё не знает так, как ему следовало бы знать» (1 Коринфянам, 8 глава, стих 2). Гераинт Фуллер (Geraint Fuller) в своем комментарии к статье отметил , что аналогичная мысль высказана в произведении Уильяма Шекспира «Как вам это понравится»: * «The Foole doth thinke he is wise, but the wiseman knowes himselfe to be a Foole» (V.i) — «Дурак думает, что он умён, а умный человек знает, что он глуп»Перевод Т. Л. Щепкиной-Куперник.. Примечания См. также * Принцип Питера * Я знаю, что ничего не знаю * Синдром самозванца * Эффект ложного консенсуса * Список когнитивных искажений Категория:Социальная психология Категория:Методологии общественных наук Категория:Когнитивные искажения Категория:Эмпирические принципы